The present invention relates to a razor head, especially a razor blade unit, that is disposed at the front end of a handle of a wet razor and that includes a plastic housing which is provided with a forward guide strip and a rear covering means, with a razor blade means being embedded in the plastic housing.
Wet or safety razors basically comprise a handle, at the front end of which is disposed a razor head. To form a so-called disposable razor, the razor head can be integrally formed with the handle. Alternatively, for this purpose so-called razor blade units are also known where a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded in a plastic housing and the razor blade unit can be replaceably disposed at the front end of a handle of the razor via an appropriate mechanism.
As mentioned above, both with a disposable razor as well as with a razor blade unit, the razor head comprises a plastic housing in which is embedded a razor blade means. This plastic housing includes a forward guide strip and a rear covering means that together with the cutting edge of the razor blade means define the shaving geometry. In order to improve the shaving characteristics of the razor head, the covering means is provided with a glide strip. This glide strip is a solid yet water-soluble shaving aid that reduces the frictional resistance between the skin and the razor head while shaving. With the heretofore known razors, the covering means is provided with a recess that extends parallel to the cutting edge of the razor blade; the glide strip is inserted into this recess. The drawback of this known arrangement is that the glide strip projects beyond the surface of the covering means, and thus alters the shaving geometry in such a way that the shaving result is adversely affected. This is due to the fact that the guide strip constitutes only a portion of a relatively wide covering means. This results in relatively poor gliding properties, so that a comfortable shave is no longer possible, which is particularly critical for sensitive skin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a razor head of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a more comfortable shave can be achieved therewith.